Where ever you go, I will still be here
by mystic legacy
Summary: Gohan's best friend leaves him for college, but when she comes back, she is diferent. Gohan''s determined to find out why! R&R ~now compleated~
1. College

The day dawned clear and bright. Media had made breakfast for her sayian nephews and was siting at the table drinking coffee. The little slit in the door opened and letters dropped in. Media stood up and went to pick them up. Lying on top was thick manila envelopes with her name on it. She looked in the return address and dropped the rest of the mail. It was from the University of Washington in Seattle. In America.  
  
Media really wanted to go to college, but she didn't know how Gohan would react. Gohan was her best friend in the whole world, he was the only one who really understood her power. She started filling out the application, she didn't really know why, but she wanted to go, see the world beyond fighting and peril. She sealed the envelope and her fate.  
  
  
  
Gohan rocketed down the stairs "Hey Media!" he called "what did you make for breakfast?" Media couldn't help but smile  
  
"is that all you ever think about Gohan? Breakfast?" she asked him as he sat down and started shoveling things into his mouth  
  
"No," he said with his mouth full of food "lunch and dinner hold a great deal of importance to me too" he gulped down half of the food before his little brother Goten came down the stairs.  
  
"mmmmmm." Goten breathed in the wonderful sent " food good" he said, and started coping his brother. As soon as all the food was gone, Media picked up the dishes and super scrubbed them.  
  
"So," she asked Gohan "do you want to spar today?"  
  
"Sure" he replied. He smiled at Media "maybe this time I actually beat you!" So far, Gohan had never beaten media at sparing.  
  
"Maybe." Media answered and put the last dish away "let me go change." She was wearing good jeans and a nice shirt "if I rip another shirt, I could make a new one from the shreds!" she joked and went up stairs to her connecting room. Gohan was reading when she came down, she was wearing a grungy T-shirt, worn jeans, and her sparing gloves. The only reason she wore gloves when she was fighting was that the kids at school were getting suspicious. Almost every day, Media would come in with bruised hands. So now she wore the padded gloves when she fought.  
  
"Remember" Media told Gohan "no hitting me in the gut" Media had a 3 inch scar from fighting buu across her stomach. If someone hit it, she couldn't move, so Gohan couldn't hit her there anymore  
  
Gohan nodded " I know" they walked outside and flew up a few miles.  
  
"Ready?" she asked Gohan. He nodded  
  
"Ready" he said, and got into fighting stance  
  
"Set" media pulled herself into fighting stance too.  
  
GO!!" they both charged at each other, Media connected with a right, and as Gohan punched her in the ribs she smiled "weakling" she joked. They were vicious when they fought. Moving through the air punching dodging, blocking, and kicking. Gohan threw a punch at Media, aiming directly at her face. Media caught his hand in mid-punch, then looked at him "Gohan?" he looked at her  
  
"Yeah" he grunted, trying to pry his hand from her grip  
  
"I'm going to college" Gohan's eyes went blank, his ki fell, and he plummeted to the ground.  
  
"Gohan!" Media raced after him and caught him before he hit the ground.  
  
"c c college?" he stuttered "where?" he asked her as she set him on his feet  
  
"um, Seattle," she told him calmly "Seattle, Washington" she told him " I 'm leaving in 2 weeks"  
  
Gohan stared two weeks? Seattle? That's in America! Oh no!!  
  
"I'll give you some time to think it over" she walked back into his house, and went up to her room.  
  
Gohan just sat there, staring.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's note: terrible cliff hanger ain't it? Any ways, there's a basket ball game tonight, and I was thinking of going and cheering my team on……..yeah, right. (barney and the blue devil mascot walkes in)  
  
Barney: hey kids! Let's all show some team spirit and cheer on an unholy image! Yay!!" (the devil runs around the stadium)Molly: It takes a lot of guts to run around a basket ball satium in a speedo.  
  
Barney : hey! Knock them down. Hey! Knock em down!  
  
Molly: oh, shut the hell up barney( sends barney to the next demension)  
  
Cartman:OH, my god, she killed Barney! All praise her!  
  
Choir:halajueah Halajueah halajueah haleaje  
  
Molly: shut up! (sends the choir to shrimp land)  
  
Devil mascot: what the hell? Those were my backups! (runs towards Molly)  
  
Molly : I should have killed you first( takes that little stick thingy he carries around and impales him.  
  
Fuckin team spirit.  
  
( I know what you're thinking, how could someone write about Media going to college write something so sadictic? Well, you what? Go to hell.) 


	2. Gone

Media was up in her room, packing.it had been almost 2 weeks since she had told gohan the news. And he had finally acepted that she was going. She looked around her room, she was going to miss it. The posters on the wall, the life size pic of her smiling with her favorite t-shirt, jeans, and sparing gloves on. She couldn't take that with her, her room mate would think she was nuts. So she just smiled at it, and begun packing her candle collection. There was a knock at her door. Media went and opened it, wondering who it could be. It was Gohan.  
  
"Hey" he greeted her "can I come in?" he asked. Media opened the door wide enough so that he could come in. "Thanks" he said and sat down on her bed. "listen Media, I `m sorry," he picked up her stuffed dog that was lying on her bed "It's just, I feel like something's been taken out of me, and I can't find it any where" he stood up and Media started to put her various band aids in a bag "You're my best friend, and I don't want to lose you." Media looked at him and smiled  
  
"but you are" she told him "and I `m going to lose you" she smiled at him, reading his thoughts  
  
"Huh?" he asked her.  
  
"you're going to marry Videl" she said simply "in a sense, that's like losing you"  
  
"any way" she began to pack up more clothes " you won't be losing me for more than four years"  
  
Gohan groaned, "four years is an eterinity not to spar"  
  
Media looked at him with question in her eyes. Then relizing what he meant smiled "I'm sure Goten will apreciate the use" she relized that with out her around, Gohan didn't have any one his strenght to spar with.  
  
"man" Gohan groaned "looks like I'm just gonna have to study instead"  
  
Media smiled again "I'll leave you a pair of my energy weakening gloves" she pulled some out of a drawer and tossed them to Gohan  
  
"Thanks" he told her "for every thing"  
  
"no problem" she looked out of the window at Goten, who was chasing a dinosaur around. `Promise you'll take care of him for me while I'm gone?" she asked Gohan, still keeping her eyes on Goten  
  
"promise"  
  
Media smiled "good." She faced him "you going to be there tomorrow? Please gohan." She asked him "you have to, I need to say good bye"  
  
"I will" he said relucantly "but Media" she faced him.  
  
"yeah"  
  
"I just want to tell you that I `ll miss you." He headed out the doorway and wispered so that she couldn't hear him "good bye Media"  
  
Media stood in front of the gate, waiting for Gohan. Chi-chi, Goten, Trunks, and Videl had come to say good bye, but Gohan hadn't showed up yet. Media was getting worried  
  
"Last call for flight 678 service to Seattle" cracked the intercom over head. Media looked at her watch, then sighed. She turned to her only family and told them  
  
"I have to go or I'll miss my flight" they all nodded in silent agreement. ChiChi hugged Media one last time and said  
  
"the house will be so empty with out you" she let go and backed back into Goku  
  
"take care Media" goku told his younger sister as he scuffed her hair up.  
  
" will you bring me back something from America? Will ya?" Goten asked egarly as he tugged on her coat. Media smiled and crouched down to his eye level  
  
"I'll bring you back a paor of real american sparing gloves" she smiled at him "does that sound good" she asked him and Goten nodded egarly "okay then" she stood up and looked at her family "well, thanks for everything you guys"  
  
"Take car" chichi sobbed and leaned into goku.  
  
"I will" she gave her boarding pass to the attendant and she walked on the plane, her black leather duster bilowing out behind her. Never looking back, but always wanting to.  
  
As the plane took off, she lost her self in Gohan's memories. She didn't know where he was, but she could feel him. And she held on, until he was out of her reach.  
  
Gohan could feel Media, he went to the window, and saw her plane in the air "good luck Media" he turned back, "make us proud" and he sat there, as darkness engulfed him. And took over his pain  
  
Au: sniff sniff media went to college and left Gohan all alone. Poor gohan..... any way the next chapter will be 5 years from now, and Media comes back and stuff so please read and respond. Also, read my other stoys: "With hope" "Love's what keeps us sane" and "Media sister of goku" all of these have a bunch of spelling mistakes and crap so live with it. Pleze read and review!!!!!! 


	3. home?

Media walked off the plane into a sea of people. She serched the sea, but stopped. She knew that no one knew she had come home. Her capsules jingled in her pocket as she walked to the exit. She stopped and stared into a mirror hanging on the wall. A young woman with dark brown hair cut to the beginning of her neck, contacts and intense brown eyes stared back at her. She looked so different, no one would recognize her. She smiled to her self as she walked to the edge of town. This was home. In America, there wasn't this charm that her home had. She loved it. As she neared the very edge of town, she looked around. No one was watching, she smiled and let her feet leave the ground, slowly at first, but then moving faster and faster upward. Media hadn't flown for 5 years, how she missed it "god how I `ve missed it" she flew faster, her coat flapping in the wind. She dove through clouds, twirled around and raced the wind. She was in heven, so perfect, so simple. Her speed grew  
faster and faster until..... she saw her house. Virtually untouched since she left. She landed and pulled out her keys and walked in the door. She was so happy to be home. She skipped up the stairs and went into her room. She went to the picture of her. A young girl with medium brown hair past her shoulders, glasses covering her brown eyes and wearing a t-shirt and worn jeans. Media looked down at her clothes. She was wearing dark jeans a light blue blouse and a croceted duster. She frowned, and went to her dresser. She pulled out a pair of lighter jeans and a t-shirt with a peace symbol on it. " much better" she said to herself as she looked in her mirror. Her black boots were scuffed, yet she didn't bother to polish them. She went to her window and opened it, the wind blew through her hair, sh climbed out and jumped out the window. As she flew, she pin pointed Gohan's life force. It was about 6 miles north of her house "which means he moved" she thought to her self. She  
flew faster and finally saw his house. She lowered her ki. She wanted it to be a surprise. She knocked on the white door. Videl opened it.  
  
"Can I help you?" she asked Media, eyeing her over  
  
"Hi, can I speak to Gohan?" Media asked. Videl's eyes got wide  
  
"M..Media? Is that you" Videl hugged Media "your back! YOUR BACK!!!"  
  
"um, hi, videl" Media was startled, she didn't think that Videl liked her that much.  
  
"gohan's about a mile out. He just left to do some reading.  
  
"Thanks Videl!" media called as she flew off. She went faster trying to find his ki.  
  
"There!" she said and pointed to a man reading a book to a young girl.  
  
"and threw the night she could still hear the call the"  
  
"the call of the wild." Media finished. Gohan looked up from his book startled  
  
"Media?" he stood up looking at her "no, there must be some mistake, you don't look anything like Media" Media smiled and pulled her hair back. Gohan's eyes widened  
  
"Media!" he raced towards her and spun her around in the air. "your back your back!" he set her down  
  
"nice to see you again old friend" Media calmling told him. Then looked over at the young child  
  
"Don't tell me that the man who saved the world from cell has a daughter!" media laughed and Gohan blushed.  
  
" sorry, Media this is my daughter pan, and Pan this is Media"  
  
"Hey" media smiled at pan "she has the son eyes" she wispered to Gohan  
  
"yup, and her mother `s temper" he laughed "so how have you been?" he asked  
  
"oh," she sat down on a rock "been better, been worse you?"  
  
"same" he replied "pan, why don't you go play somewhere else, Media and I have some catching up to do"  
  
"okay" Pan skipped off.  
  
"Gohan she adorable!!" media cooed  
  
"Thanks, already she's as strong as Videl. If I'm not careful, she'll be stronger than me someday!"  
  
Media smiled sadly "if your not careful,you could die" Gohan looked at her curiously.  
  
"Okay, what is it now?"  
  
"It's just.. nothing, nothing at all" she lied and stared up at the sky.  
  
"pretty isn't it"  
  
"Yeah" she turned to him "in Seattle, the sky is a deep blue almost black, but once in a while, the sun will peak out behind the clouds ,turning every a beautiful blue. It's nice, but I like it here better"  
  
Gohan smiled at his best friend " you always did have a way with words"  
  
"I wonder where I got that from?" Media thought out loud  
  
"Probably your mom" Gohan answered her question.  
  
"yeah"  
  
they talked for a while longer, about everything exept college. As they talked, a stranger watched, hidden from view, he smiled coldly and walked off.  
  
Kinda a short chapter but oh well, any way, I just got the 2 brand new buu saga videos and they're kind of depressing, like the history of Trunks, and Trunks crys!!also every one check out "cooler's revenge,"that is a n aswome movie! And, please review, I get bored making up my own reviews, also, you can read my other fics " love's what keeps us sane" "With hope" "To be a sayian" "Media sister of Goku" and my poem "Broken wings" ja ne!! 


	4. ch4-darkness

Media walked into her dark house. She had missed the simple funishings that covered her walls. In the dorms, you could have a bed and some other crap, but that's it. She crawled the stairs and went to her room. She got into her pajamas and crawled into her covers, which she had changed when Gohan had to go eat dinner. She sighed. SHe had missed this place, but she knew she wasn't safe. No where would be safe, ever. she lay in her dark room,and thought dark thoughts. She knew he would come if she did. Sure enough a shadow crawled through the window, and layed itself next to Media. She recoiled from its touch, but let it swallow her up, and feed off of her. The shadow, drank her energy, and killed her hope. "and this is the only way" Media thought "the only way it can ever be, no one's going to save me, ever."  
  
*  
  
Media felt awful, keeping such a secret from Gohan, but the shadow told her not to tell, for he would kill her if she did. so every night, he would come into her room, and feed off her life energy, so he could keep an eye on her during the day. without life energy, he could not go out in the day. Media let him feed off of her, because she couldn't beat him, so who would. She made her way to Gohan's house, and they walked outside, Gohan enjoying the bright sunshine. Gohan looked at Media "ever since she has come back from college, media seems, different, like all the joy's gone out of her"  
Media Was different she was more quiet, more, serene, not jumping out to meet the world. That chararistic alone, was enough for Gohan.Gohan didn't care that Media was a bit exentric, the one thing that Gohan tresured about Media was her love of life. She was always fighting for life, for her life and for others. She took things in stride, because if she "let things hang"as she put it, all she would be doing is wasting her life, and it was short enough. but now, Media seemed, empty, hollow, like there was this big chunck of her missing. She wouldn't just talk about what ever went into her mind. She was quiet, makeing as little noise as possible, with her head down against the sun. Gohan was sure somthing was wrong with her, he just didn't know what.  
  
"is somthing wrong Media?" Gohan asked her  
Media jumped up, like she forgot there was someone else in the world.  
"huh? oh no nothing's wrong" Gohan was sure she had lied  
  
"positive?"  
  
"yes"  
  
Okay"  
  
No"   
  
Okay, what' wrong?"  
  
  
"it's just, have you ever had someone do something that you don't want them to do, but it's like they have to?"  
  
"yeah, like Videl fly when she goes to pick pan up? sure"  
  
"No,I mean somthing that could hurt you."  
  
"Media is someone hurting you?"  
  
"NO, no it's just that they......" she felt his icy hand on her shoulder. "let go of me," she commanded of the icy hand.   
  
"But you need me. To live" The darkness started to close around Media.  
  
"no, I don't" she said weakly "i....don't " she let the darkness take control of her body.  
  
Gohan watched as his best friend started to stumble and was there to catch her when she fell, down.  
  
"Media?" SHe had a pulse, but she wasn't breathing. "OH my god. MEDIA!!!!" he flew off, racing to the hospital. "no media, please don't take Media!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
hahahahahahahaha, I;m so evil  
  
any way, we're going to Iowa city on sunday, coolsville, and I'm goingto get a present for one of my freinds who is obsessed with salor moon, espeicaley sayia.  
  
peace, love and TRUNKS RULES!!!!! 


	5. ch 5 the end?

Gohan was slumped over in a chair in the waiting room of the hospital when Bulma, Trunks, Pan, Goku, Goten, bra, Chichi, and Videl walked in.  
  
"HOw is she?" bulma asked quietly.  
  
" I don't know, the doctors havent told me anything."  
  
"well, that's good isn't it?" Bra said. Everybody looked at her "well, that means she's not dead"  
  
"bra, your not helping" Bulma told her.  
  
"Well, isn't...."  
  
"Just shut up Bra!" trunks interupted. He shoved Bra against the wall with his slap. Then, relizing what he had done, his eyes widened in shock,  
"Oh, Sis, I'm sorry, I didn't mean" tears welled in his eyes, but he swiftly wiped them away, and acted as if they hadn't been there.  
A man in a long white coat came out, and walked to Gohan, he stoud up.  
  
"well, sir, Mis Sayian seems to be fine at the moment, we had to stabalize her, and I beleave we know what the cause was." He cleared his throat. "she seems to be suffering from very severe chronical anxiety."  
  
  
"THat's impossible, you have to have made a mistake, Media has nothing to stress about" Goku told the doctor.  
  
"actually,"gohan said scratching the back of his head " the first day she came home, she said somthing about being killed,"  
  
" perhaps she is thinking of commiting suicide, well anyway, Media must take some pceds for a couple of weeks and....."  
  
"is she awake? " Gohan asked, the doctor nodded,"then why don't you tell her this too."  
  
the doctor thought for a moment, nodded, and walked towards her hospital room.  
  
*  
  
Media could feel her power draining, and her hope was betraying her too. She wish she could stop this, but she knew better, nothing could end this, without her ending too. this was the price for her mistake.   
the door burst open and the shadow turned his head from media stopping momentarly. But a moment was all Media needed if he hadn't feeded off her all night. She jumped up, throwing the shadow to the ground. she threw a mascre of kicks, punches and blasts. Then, in a pause she told the shadow,  
  
"he derick, wer're through" Then she started up again " it's just that.... I don't like my energy being taken away because I made a choice not to love you, . craszy i know, but what can i say,?"  
  
  
  
"I'll hunt you down again.."the hissing voice told her  
  
"you know what? you do that, but you'll never get to me" SHefinished with a round house to the jaw "because I have too many people that care about me to let you hurt me." The shadow of Derick evaporated. Media sank to the floor, exhausted. Trunks and Gohan knelt by her side.  
  
"he will be back" Goku stated simply  
  
"but Media's right," Trunks smiled at her " she does have too many people that care for her to let him hurt her." He helped her on to her feet and grabbed her jacket. thankfully, she wasn't wearing one of those backless hospital gowns. she was dressed in her own clothes. A light blue shirt, faded jeans, and a black leather jacket, now adorned her figure. A small scar that was at the base of her neck had now vanished, that was were the shadow had drained all her energy.  
Media smiled at her family, her friends, her life,  
"lets go home" she told them and walked out of the hosptial. Laughing with Trunks and Goten, and smiling at Gohan. "she really is back" gohan thought as they flew off, Goku with ChiChi in her arms and Trunks with his mom. "everything is back to the way it was" then he saw Trunks' arm brush against Media's. Media smiled a smile he had only seen her smile at her old boyfriend, Reeve, she had never used that smile with gohan even. "or is it?" hE laughed to himself and flew next to Videl, who cuddleid into his arm.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
okay, don't give up on me yet, i am going to make another fanfic, a squel, cause I absolutely love this one so, it will say in the, thing, the summary if it is the sequel K? well, babayes!!!!  
Peace lOve and Trunks RUles!!!!! 


End file.
